Brock's plan
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: when two teens like eachother, how do they react when alone on a moonlit night? Read to find out!   contains Advanceshipping, ashxmay


**Max and Brock's Plan**

(_an advanceshipping story)_

**"**Wake up you two!" Brock shouted into the tent.

**"**_yawn..._ What time is it?" May asked sleepily.

**"**Time to get movin' to the next gym battle!" Ash said, popping into the tent.

**"**_yawn..._ Yes, I know your pumped up in your usual manner. But why do you always have to rush, why don't we have a day of relaxation for once?" the tired boy asked him, rubbing his glasses with his shirt.

**"**I agree for once. Why don't we go to the lake up ahead? We could go swimming, I'll try on my new swim suit!" May squealed and gave a wink to Ash, which caused him to faintly blush. Brock noticed this and wondered if he was right after all.

As they arrived at the lake, May ran to the changerooms which caused the boys to sweatdrop (even pikachu).

**"**come out, everyone!" Ash said, throwing his pokeballs in the air.

**"**We won't forget you guys! Go!" Brock continued with his pokeballs.

All the pokemon popped out and gave a happy pokemon cheer. Grovyle naturally jumped to a tree, grabbed a twig and relaxed.

Ludicolo, Mudkip, Swellow, Corphish, and Pikachu jumped in the water and splashed around for a while. Brock started making snacks using a new recipe while Max studied under the tree Grovyle sat in. Ash went to change and quickly popped out in red shorts (being so energetic), and dived right in the lake. May came out a couple of minutes after Ash, and was wearing a bright red two-piece suit (from manaphy movie) and walked towards the clear water.

**"**Ash! I thought you would have waited for me, how's the water?" May asked, looking at the boy.

Ash turned around and was about to answer but the sight of her caught his attention. He's almost never seen her like this and for once he couldn't move.

**"**I..I...II...It's..." Ash tried to answer, but just couldn't find the strength to speak in front of her.

**"**What's the matter, why are you staring like that?" May asked, but didn't give him time to answer and dived in gracefully. She swam next to him, and winked while smiling sweetly. Ash just blushed, and quickly swam away to hide his red face. Pikachu had never seen his master like this, but swam towards May to talk.

**"**(hey May, can I talk to you for a second?)" Pikachu asked in his native tongue.

**(A/N: Let's imagine May can understand Pikachu.)**

**"**Sure pikachu, what's up?" May asked the mouse.

"(Have you noticed Ash acting strange lately, or am I going crazy?)" the mouse asked.

**"**Of course you're not crazy Pikachu, and I have noticed him being fidgety around me a lot lately. I'm beginning to worry about him." she said, looking over at the boy in the distant water.

**"**(Do you like him May? More than a friend?)" Pikachu asked slyly, smiling.

**"**WHAT?" May screamed, blushing deeply. She screamed so loud everyone heard her and looked over to see what was the matter. But all they saw was a scared May, and Pikachu about to explode in laughter.

"(HAHAHA! I'M RIGHT!)" Pikachu said in victory.

**"**Keep quiet! They'll hear you!" May hissed at the pokemon, and he immediately went quiet.

Meanwhile, behind a tree nearby was an astonished boy who nearly fainted after hearing those two talk.

**"**Pikachu, now you're the only other one who knows of this. Can you please keep quiet to everyone, ESPECIALLY Ash?" she emphasized the 'Ash' part, because she knew they talked about everything.

**"**(My lips are sealed.)" he moved his paw across his lips, and flicked his wrist out.

**"**Lunchtime! And it's a new treat!" Brock shouted. In no time at all, everyone was at the table already which must have been triggered by 'new treat'.

**"**Hurry! I'm starving!" Ash complained.

**_"_**_Is there a time he's not? But that is a cute thing about him. And we have so much in common too. Maybe I should try..." _May thought to herself, unaware she was staring at Ash as she thought, and Brock saw this. He decided to try to ask her later. After she finally realizes she was staring at him, she quickly turned away and accepted the food.

**_"_**_May is acting strange lately and I have to find out why. I can't stand to look at her with a problem. She's so cute when she's perky, but now she's all gloomy and depressed."_ Ash thought sadly, looking at the girl. After dinner, May went into the forest to train, Max helped to clean up with Brock, and Ash ran to catch up with May.

**"**Hey Max, do you think those two are... you know?" Brock whispered, nudging his shoulder.

**"**Ash and my sister? I _highly_ doubt it." he replied, but looked at the ground and thought over the last few days. **"**You know, it sounds weird... but I think you're right. I think they like eachother. That would explain why they are acting so weird, they never realized it until now." Max said, looking back up at the man.

**"**What do you say we help them? I'll help May and you try Ash? We might be able to release their feelings to eachother." Brock proposed, while Max just nodded.

Meanwhile, with May and Ash...

**"**Hey, May! wait up!" Ash shouted, trying to catch up to the girl. She quickly blushed at hearing his name, but why? She was just going to train, after all.

**"**Hey, Ash. What are you doing?" she replied.

**"**Well, I could tell by your expression when you left that you were going to train. So I thought, why don't we battle?" he asked her.

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder and giggled at May's reaction with Ash, but one glare froze the mouse pokemon. And as usual, Ash was clueless to this scene.

**"**Sure I'd lo- really appreciate that." she corrected herself, not wanting to mention 'love' to Ash.

Back with Brock and Max, they were thinking of a plan (Brock was doing all the thinking and Max was agreeing, as he was young).

**"**This has to work. If not, we're doomed to watch their fidgety movements when they go near eachother." Max thought out loud.

**"**It will work, now all we need is those two to come back and night-time to come." Brock said, looking at the sky.

**"**Man, you're good. And you even thought of tonight, with the moon and all." Max said as they walked into the forest, leaving nothing but a note.

As May and Ash came back from their battle (May won), she noticed the note on the table as Ash got some chips from his bag. They read the note saying Brock and Max went to the nearby pharmacy for a sale, leaving the two all alone.

**"**What are we going to do the rest of the day?" Ash asked her, popping a chip in his mouth.

**"**We could go swimming again," May suggested, "what do you say?"

**"**Sure!" Ash told her.

They both took their clothes off (bathing suits underneath) and jumped in. But it was colder than before, so she started to shiver and swim towards Ash.

**"**What are you doing?" Ash asked, now beginning to blush at how close she was.

**"**I'm trying to warm up, I hope you don't mind." May told him, now rubbing her body against his, causing them both to blush deeper than a tomato berry. Pikachu just laughed at the sight of them in the water as Ash confusingly looked at him, while May glared at the mouse to keep it quiet. After they got out, she wanted to spend more time with him. As he layed under a tree with Pikachu, she came and laid beside him.

**"**The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him, putting her head on his shoulder.

**"**Yeah." Ash replied, blushing from her head on his shoulder.

**"**Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked him.

**"**Wh... I... s..sure." he stuttered, then got up and offered her his hand. She smiled, and raised herself with his hand support. They went along the lake's edge as the full moon rose higher and higher in the night sky. Not knowing that Max and Brock were hiding in a nearby bush, watching their plan unfold.

They laid at the edge after a talk about Ash's travels and May decided to try her luck with him, so she cuddled closer to him.

**"**Sorry, I'm just cold." she told him, putting her head on his comfortable shoulder again.

**"**It's OK, the temperature is pretty chilly." he said, looking at her (fake) shivering. He put his jacket over her, and she smiled up at him. May was blushing like crazy, but decided to take the opportunity to try.

**"**Hey, Ash?" she asked sweetly, looking back up at him.

**"**Yeah, Ma-?" he started, but was taken back as he felt her lips pressed against his. He was confused, but it soon began to feel good. An excited Max and Brock were happily cheering in a nearby bush as their plan has succeeded. Their lips parted, and Ash and May were staring at eachother in amazement until Ash spoke.

**"**I love you, May." Ash told her.

**"**I love you too, Ash." May replied sweetly.

Then they kissed once more and Brock covered Max's eyes as May rolled over on top of Ash and continued kissing. An impressed Pikachu was watching the two the whole night from the tent.

And as all was well again with the group, the moon still shone bright in the sky as a group of beautifly flew across the sky glittering, and luvdisc were swimming happily in the lake.


End file.
